Alex/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Madagscar * (first lines) Surprise! * Here come the people, Marty! Oh, I love the people! It's Fun people fun time! * Let's go, Gloria! Up and at 'em! We're open! It's Friday! Field trip day! * Come on! Melman, Melman, Melman! Melman, Melman, Melman! Wake up! Rise and shine! It's another fabulous morning in the Big Apple! Let's go! * Melman, you know it's all in your head. hm? * No, no, you don't talk now, okay? You're not so good with the putting your words together and them coming out good thing. Hey! How you doing? Yeah. You know what, everything's cool. We just had a little situation here, that's all. Little internal situation really. My friend just went a little crazy, It happens to everybody. The city, it gets to us all. Just went a little cuckoo in the head. (To Marty and NYC police) * Oh, my head! Where? What? I'm in the box! Oh no! No, no! Not the box! Oh no! They can't transfer me! Not me! I can't breathe, can't breathe, darkness creeping in. Can't breathe, can't breathe, walls closing in around me. So alone, so alone. (in crate en route to Madagascar) * Melman, just shut it! You're the one that suggested this whole idea to happen in the first place. * I was the star in the greatest city on earth! A king! Loved by my people! And you ruined everything! (arguing with Marty) * Oh great, this is just great. San Diego! Now I have to compete with Shamu, and his smug little grin! I can't top that! Can't top it! I'm ruined! I'm gone! I'm out of the business! It's your fault Marty! You ruined me! * They should call this place the San Dilameo Zoo! First they tell you hey, we've got this great open area thing! Let the animals run around for a while! Next thing you know, you've got long hair and everyone's hugging everybody! * Spider! Spider on my back! * (after Marty said this could be the best thing that's ever happened to them) No, no, no, no, no-no-no, no, no, NO! (From trailer: No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!) This is not the best thing that's ever happen to us! * This is your side of the island, and this is our side of the island. That is the bad side, where you can jump and prance around like a magical pixie horse, and do whatever the heck you wanna do all day long. And this, this is the good side of the island, for those who love New York and care about going home. (To Marty) * Shut up, Spalding! *(after the Beacon of Liberty just burned down) - You maniac! You burned it up! Darn you! Darn you all to heck! *Marty, I'm tired. I'm hungry. I just wanna go home. *You know, I've been kind of a jerk, Marty. But I've been thinking about what you said and... I'm sorry. *... 27, 28, 29, 30. Thirty. Thirty black and only twenty-nine white. Looks like you're black with white stripes after all. Dilemma solved. Good night. *I mean that's the thing that you were always looking at, but it's actually there, that's like the real version of... (talking about the scenery that looks like Marty's mural) *Stay back. Please. I'm a monster. (warning Marty) *That's my kill! Mine. Alex hungry. Alex eat. * It's showtime. Thanks for not giving up on me, Marty. * We're getting out of here. Guys, just go with me on this. Like I said... It's showtime. * (tasting some sushi) This is better than steak. I love it! I love it! * You know, by the time we get back to New York, it's gonna be the middle of winter. So I was thinking, why rush? Maybe we could make a few side stops along the way? Merry Madagascar * Goodbye is thee, bitter sweet. It seems like only three hundred and six days ago we were snatched from our beloved central park zoo and dumped here in rustic Madagascar. But now that we're leaving, seeing you all here, reminds us just how many friends we made. * Me? I just wanna see the snow falling down on my beautiful city. New York, here we come! * (their hot air balloon is going down) No, no-no, NO! This isn't happening! * (after the lemurs attacked their balloon) What kind of sick joke is this? * The maroring red w-whatning? * Julienuary? * He's real! * I shot down Santa! * Here's the plan; we find the sleigh, help Santa deliver the toys, then, on our way home, he drops us off in New York. Its perfect! What do you guys think? * Great! There goes our lift. * Look, it's not gonna be christmas eve for much longer. So either we go without Santa, or the world's goes without christmas. * Okay here's the plan, we head to the nearest post office, and we just dump the gifts. * New plan, we're not going to the post office anymore. We're Santa's hairy helpers, and we won't rest until every one of these gifts gets delivered. * Skipper, progress report. *(when he sees New York) New York! * No, NO, no more! I can't take it! I'll throw it in the river, they'll be like we've never saw them. * Well we can't leave him back there dancing around with that bump on his head. We gotta go back and help him! (refering to Santa) * Maybe next christmas in New York. Skipper, full speed ahead! * And we're back in Madagascar. * See Marty, it's not what you get, it's what you give. * (when got hit in the head by a coconut thrown by King Julien) Who's Alex? Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * We'll miss you little fuzz buckets! You've been a great crowd! Glad we could introduce you to the toilet. If you ever come look us up in Manhattan, feel free to call first. (When saying goodbye to the lemurs before going on the plane.) * It's like déjà vu…like…like I've been here before. (Upon arriving in Africa) *(arriving on the plains of Africa) - How! How. Me Alex. Me and me friends fly fly in great metal bird. Then plummet. (whistles a downfall) Flatdown. Go boom! Then here we emerged. We offer only happiness and good greetings. * Dad? Mom and Dad? Mom and Dad, It's my mom and dad! I've got a mom and dad! (Upon reuniting with his parents) * Where I come from, we say 'break a leg'! * Wow, I was so young, what happened to me? (Upon being shown his old room) * My Foofie! (his baby blanket) * Marty. Look, I know you're in there. And before I go, I've got something I want to say. You've been a great friend. You've helped me so often to see the bright side of my problems that I never think of you as having any. What kind of friend does that make me? A pretty lousy friend I guess. Well, I just want you to know that you're one in a million. So, could you please turn around, so I can tell you that to your face? That's right Marty, Gotcha. I see you in there. Twelfth row, two hundred and third from the left. That's you Marty. I know it's you. You know what makes you special? these guys, they're white with black stripes, you're black with white stripes. You're a dreamer Marty, Always have been. You have a great taste in music, and a horrible taste in friends, not in Melman and Gloria, but, in me. * I know this may seem hard to believe, but, apparently, lion's don't dance. * The old man's not bad, eh Marty? * (Trying to come up wiht ways to tell Marty apart from other zebras) I dunno, maybe you could wear a bell or something? Madagascar Europe's Most Wanted *Come on. We can do anything. It's us! We've got halfway around the world and compare to that, Monte Carlo's just a hop, skip, and a swim away. *Come on, guys. Operation: Penguin Extraction does not include levity. We can't draw attention to ourselves. We're invisible! And I'm talking really quiet. *What are you doing? Zebras can't drive! Only penguins and people can drive! * (After plane is completely totaled in third film) No, we gotta get home! We can fix it, we'll fix it! Yeah guys, c'mon we'll fix it! You just start from the outside pieces and work your way in. And yeah... perfect. Come on, don't just stand there guys! Marty! Drag that thingy over here, and we'll just attach it to this little dealy-bop over here and - We're not going home. We're never going home. * (begging to Vitaly to let them on the train) Oh come on, man. You gotta do one cat a solid. Cat to cat. Do us a solid here, buddy. Come on. * The Colosseum Marty! The original theater in the round. You know, My ancestors used to perform here. (Marty: No kidding!) Every show a captive audience. Apparently they killed. * Hey Vitaly! Got your game face on? (Vitaly roars at him) Yeah, good game face. (to himself) What is that cat's problem? (imitates Vitaly) "I'm a mean Russian cat who isn't nice to anybody." * We are going to rethink everything anyone's ever known about a circus! I call it phase four dash seven B wherein in order to get home we will come up with something fresh, something amazing! Something brand new! Fresh, never before seen! Off the chain! Something that will blow the circus promoter away! * (After Stefano comments that families are not entertained at their circus) That's right, families not so entertained because you're just going through the motions out there. It's missing passion. * The fact is, you guys got stuck in a rut. You stopped pushing. You stopped taking risks. But those days are over, because now we are going to completelly change the show. * Circus is not about the acts you do. Circus is in here. * Circus is about following your passions wherever they take you. * (After Vitaly says that the circus can't be changed and that is has long tradition) That's what everybody thought Vitaly, until those french canadians came along, drunk off of their maple syrup and cheap pharmaceuticals and completelly lifted the paradigm. * That's right, and you know how they did it? * (after Stefano answers, "Take off their clothes?") No. They got rid of the animals! * You know what I say to that? I say they can take the animals out of the circus, but they cannot take the animals out of the circus. I mean they cannot- I think you understand what I'm saying. (everyone agrees then Julien said, "Eh, no!") * We don't need humans! Because we've got passion. What does a human say when he's passoinate? He says 'I'm an animal!' Well, we are animals! We'll make an all animal circus. Because if we can follow our passions, we can go anywhere! We can do anything! If we do it together! * (Upon having returned to the zoo) My rock looks much smaller than I remember it. * Leaving the zoo... was the best thing that ever happened to us. Look at what we did out there in the world. We were really living! It was exciting! When we were with the circus, we were already home. I just wished we realized it soon. *(Upon escaping the zoo for the second time) Good night, New York! You've been a wonderful audience! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes